Petites Confidences
by CeLiRa3789
Summary: J'ai eu juste envi de faire partager des petits trucs, venez lire et vous verrez bien ... le titre parle de lui même ...


**Hey Everyone !!!!!**

**Oui je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté sur mes autres fics mais en ce moment j'ai pas trop le cœur à écrire des histoires avec de la romances ou ché pa … je pense que vous comprendrez en lisant ce petit truc que j'ai écris …**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envi de le partager avec vous car c'est un peu une partie de moi … ce n'est pas beaucoup développé mais je compte sur vous pour savoir si je dois étoffer tout ça … voilà j'espère que la lecture vous plaira même si elle risque d'être courte !**

**Enorme bsx à toute et surtout croyez en vous, amusez vous et profitez !**

**Celira**

Salut les filles, voilà je suis juste une fille … oui une fille … je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 20 ans … voilà ce que je pense sans l'appliquer : la vie est courte, il faut en profiter et aimer… c'est bien tout cela mais comment l'appliquer ?

Vous savez j'ai déjà aimé, il s'appelait Edward, il était mon meilleur ami et je l'ai perdu … ce n'est qu'après pas mal de temps que je m'en suis aperçue… maintenant, c'est comme une ombre qui me poursuit… elle s'acharne sur moi, j'y pense souvent, je me dis que c'est nul de ressasser le passé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher car je l'ai aimé si fort que je l'aime encore. Voilà pourquoi en quelques sortes, la raison pour laquelle je ne me lance jamais, ni me confi réellement, j'ai peur, peur de souffrir mais une telle peur qui est immense, elle me bloque et m'empêche l'avancer.

Je vais vous raconter le pourquoi du comment …

Voilà, il se trouve qu'au tout début de cette histoire je ne pouvais absolument pas l'encadrer, c'est même peu dire car je le trouver arrogant et pénible … je restais avec uniquement pour ma meilleur amie de l'époque Steph' qui elle l'appréciait …

Après la nouvelle année scolaire je me suis retrouvé en grande dépression, rien ne m'intéressais, j'étais passive mais j'accordais de l'importance à des abrutis qui se foutaient tout le temps de moi… je sais c'est débile mais bon … c'est là que Edward fait son apparition dans ma vie à proprement dite… oué il est là pour moi, il me ramasse à la petite cuillère, je m'accroche à lui comme à ma bouée de secours, je le considérai comme un bon ami, je l'appréciais beaucoup, il s'ouvrait à moi et je faisais ce que je sais si bien faire « écouter ». Un jour en arrivant en cour sa sœur, je crois, viens me voir et me dit de but en blanc que il veux sortir avec moi, et moi comme je ne le considérais que comme un ami je lui réponds qu'il n'a qu'a venir me voir et j'ai pensé que j'aviserais… après cela du temps à passer et je réfléchissait de plus en plus à ce qu'elle m'avait dit…

Enfin une nouvelle année scolaire était entamée et j'étais toujours aussi proche de lui mais là, ma meilleure amie est arrivée dans la place et j'ai passé moins de temps avec Edward à proprement dit. Je me suis aperçue que je l'aimais beaucoup, plus qu'il ne le fallait pour des amis normaux et qu'il comptait énormément pour moi… de plus il était très tactile avec moi : câlin mignon par exemple. Enfin tous se passait comme cela c'est-à-dire très bien jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

Après être revenu en cour à la rentré je suis partie en Angleterre, c'était super, mais en revenant je me suis aperçue que je n'avais plus de meilleure amie on me l'avait volé en quelques sort, ça m'a brisé le cœur, ensuite on s'est disputé et là la guerre froide à commencer… je suis donc resté avec la personne qui avait toujours été là pour moi, je suis retourner avec Edward… j'étais uniquement avec des mecs mais ça ne me dérangeais pas … et je me sentais bien et en sécurité, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et il m'a réconforté… après cela nos discutions à deux reprirent et j'appris qu'il était amoureux de mon ex-meilleure amie, je lui ai dis de lui dire et de se lancer à l'eau comme l'aurait fait la meilleure amie que j'étais. Il a écouté mes conseils mais pas tous car je lui avais dis de faire attention, de ne pas trop s'emballer, à ce moment là, je reparler à Ally… et j'en ai aussi parlé avec elle, et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait lui dire oui pour lui faire plaisir, là je me suis vraiment méfiée et j'ai prévenu Edward de faire attention à lui.

Bien sûr, elle lui a dis oui mais après une journée, elle lui a dit qu'en faite elle s'était trompée et lui a balancé que c'était pour lui faire plaisir… là bien évidement j'ai ramassé mon meilleur ami à la petite cuillère… A ce moment précis, j'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre que le 14 février, jour de la saint valentin, je lui ai demandé de venir au marché du village pour lui annoncer ce que je ressentais pour lui… j'avais tellement peur que quand je l'ai vu débarquer je me suis cachée et oui …. J'étais terroriser de savoir comment il allait le prendre mais aussi comment j'allais faire pour lui dire… donc il m'a dit qu'il se doutait de ce que j'allais lui demander et dire alors de suite j'ai été soulager mais il m'a dis qu'il voulais absolument que je lui dise de vive voix sinon il ne dirait rien et comme je n'arrivais à rien j'ai commencé à parler d'autre chose, il m'a suivi … et d'un coup la force m'ai venu et je lui ai sorti comme ça « tu veux sortir avec moi ? » et là j'ai dis en faite que je voulais pas savoir et il m'a charrier et finalement il m'a dit que oui il voulait…

Le truc après ça c'est que je ne savais plus comment réellement réagir, je voulais l'embrasser bien sûr mais je ne savais plus … j'étais dans le flou car je le confondais encore avec mon meilleur ami… et j'en faisais des crises d'angoisse après une terrible crise d'angoisse et une ignorance de sa part pendant une journée j'ai craqué et je lui ai dis que je préféré comme on était avant… que je voulais arrêter… il m'a dit que non et qu'il allait faire des efforts, mais j'ai fait ma tête de mule et enfaite il m'a : « ok mais dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! » j'ai tout d'abord été choqué néanmoins je lui ai dis tout bas et les yeux baissés… mais il ne sait pas laissé faire et m'a dis que je devais lui dire en face et là je l'ai fais, ça a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai fait de toute ma petite vie mais je l'ai dis et je l'ai aussi regretté après que la colère soit passée et voilà, maintenant j'en suis là, je suis prisonnière de la peur de souffrir donc je me cache comme je le peux…

Si j'avais le choix aujourd'hui je ne referais pas la même erreur… mais ce que je trouve dommage c'est qu'en faite je pense que personnellement j'étais trop jeune, qu'on était trop jeune et si je pouvait désormais je le lui redemanderais et prierais pour qu'il me laisse une seconde chance…

**Voilà dite moi si vous n'êtes pas trop déprimé …**

**Encore une fois je vous dis croquer la vie à pleine dent, je n'ai même pas envi de vous supplier pour les reviews, mettez en une si vous voulez sinon bah … faites comme bon vous semble…**

**Celira**


End file.
